


Bound

by kitkat0723



Series: The Naughty Sam Files [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Dominant Sam, F/M, Kink, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominant Sam. Should there really be anything else said?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this one. These are so fun to write.

Here we were once again. I think Sam was starting to like tying me up or holding me down a little too much. Then again I was enjoying it too. It gave the both of us a rush I guess.  
"You can't be serious," I told him as he held me to him, and told me his latest idea.  
"I am. You know you like it," he ran his hand down the front of me, stopping to cup my breast through my shirt.  
"Yeah, but Sam. Seriously?" I asked him again. He had to be crazy.  
"Yep. Now go," he pushed me slightly forward then smacked my ass. I yelped then headed upstairs. I sighed as I took down my hair. There were times, like now, I wondered just how far he would really take things. Then the more I thought about it, the more I started to like the ideas. As I got to the top of the stairs, I felt his arms come around my waist and smiled. I tipped my face back to his and groaned as he caught my bottom lip with his teeth.  
"Trying to distract me?" He asked as his hands reached down to squeeze my ass. I smiled. "Well it won't work. Bed, now, or I can use my belt."  
"You're so fucking hot when you talk like that," I told him and turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. I grabbed a good chunk of his hair, and kissed him.  
"And now you're being a bad girl and disobeying me. Remember, you asked for it," he said and picked me up. SHIT!  
He walked to the bedroom and then set me down. He gave me a look that should have terrified me a little, but at the moment it only turned me on and made heat rush between my legs. He took off his belt, and let his pants fall to the floor. I saw the bag sitting at the foot of the bed and shook my head. Only in Sam's mind would that bag seem like a good time. Well, mine too, now that I thought about it.  
"Are you waiting for an invitation to the party?" I shook my head. I stripped out of my t shirt and then hesitated when I got to the button of my jeans.  
"Those too," he said and sat on the edge of the bed. I slid my jeans down my hips and then walked over to him. He reached out and grabbed me, pulling me in closer. His lips landed on mine and his hands slid into my hair.  
He sat his belt next to him on the bed and pulled me onto his lap, his hands running over my body. I sighed at the gentleness of it, only knowing the pleasure/pain that was about to come. I kissed him back running my hands over his shoulders and down his back. He unsnapped my bra, and bent his head to lap at my breasts. As his one hand palmed my one breast, his mouth lapped at the other. Once he was done with that he pushed me away and then patted his knee. I knew what was next. I stripped out of my panties and laid across his legs. He picked up his belt, my back serving as a table to his elbows, as he folded the belt up. WHACK! shit. I bit my lip. WHACK! Instinctively I tried to reach back to shield my ass, but one long arm reached down and stopped them. WHACK! Fuck that hurt. He sat the belt down and rubbed his palm over the welt marks he no doubt left on my ass. I sighed as the pain that I felt only seconds before died into a quiet warmth.  
"Are you a bad girl?" he asked as his fingers started to dig into my flesh.  
"Yes. I'm a bad girl," I told him.  
"Well at least you're admitting it this time." his hand continued to run over my ass and over my thighs, spreading the warmth that pooled at my center to the rest of my body. I scowled at the wall. I ALWAYS admitted it.  
"Up," he said and moved his hands, and the cool air chilled my heated flesh slightly.  
I stood there very much exposed to my boyfriend and all I could think about was him inside of me, telling me I was bad. Now who was the one who was enjoying this game too much? Sam stood up and moved away from the bed, coming to stand behind me, his hands once again on my body. He bent down and kissed on my neck as his arm reached down and tapped my leg. Instinctively, I parted them for him. I felt his smile before his teeth clamped down and I yelped at the sudden force. His tongue darted out and I sighed as once again his touch gave me both pleasure and pain. He pushed me towards the bed and I hesitated only for a second before climbing in and laying my head back on the pillows.  
"This time, let me know if it gets to be too much, okay," he said as he bent down to kiss me. I smiled and ran my hand over his chest, my hand curling around his neck. He knelt on the bed and bent down. We kissed for a few minutes before he pulled back.  
"I will. I promise, hey," he went to move away from me, but I grabbed his shirt pulling him back to me.  
"Yeah?" he looked down at me.  
"It's okay. If you're unsure we don't have too," usually it was him saying that. He smiled down at me then smirked. I had my answer.  
He moved away from me, and went to the end of the bed and reached into the bag. He pulled out the black cloth and I floated away from it all. Sam sat on the bed, and picked my head up, forcing me to look into his eyes, then he slipped the cloth over my eyes. I was soon encased in darkness so all I had were my other senses. I shivered as his strong hand reached mine. He pulled it up to him and I felt his lips at my wrist before I felt the rope being tied around it. I tried to regulate my breathing but there was no doubt my heart beat wildly in my chest. I heard the pounding of it in my ears as Sam went to repeat his process on my other arm. I wiggled my wrists, at least he left me a little wiggle room. My heart beat slowed down a bit. I felt the bed give as he sat next to me in the bed, then moved my head to rest in his hand, as he ran it over my hair.  
"All tied up like the bad girl that you are. Do you want it?" he whispered in my ear as his hand trailed down my side and over my hip bone. He settled his hand on my stomach, waiting for my answer.  
"Yes. I want it," I told him. I felt his hand travel further down. He turned my head and captured the moan as it left my mouth, as his fingers danced over my clit before moving down. His tongue slid into my mouth as his fingers slipped into me. I lifted my hips slightly and groaned as his tongue and fingers worked over me at the same time.  
He took me to the point, where I saw the stars start to form, then he slowly drew his fingers out of me and pulled out of our kiss. His lips traveled down my neck, as his hand traveled back up my body.  
"You okay?" he asked. I smiled at how sweet he was being but at the moment, I could care less about the sweet side of Sam. I wanted the dark side.  
"I'm fine," I assured him. Though not seeing was getting a bit annoying. I felt the bed shift, and he left me. Panic set in for a second, thinking he was going to leave me there, spread out and blind folded, but then the bed dipped again. I felt his hands on my legs, and jumped slightly.  
I felt him settle between my legs and groaned as he stilled at the center of me to lean down.  
"I'm not going to leave my bad girl tied to the bed, all spread out like a buffet just for me. Tell me what I want to hear and I'll give you what you want," he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine, and causing more warmth to settle at the center of me. Right now just his voice could set me off.  
"I've been a bad girl and I'm sorry," I told him after I licked my lips.  
"That's a good girl. See what happens when you obey," he said and slipped into me. I moaned out, not bothering to give him a reply. I needed him inside me, reaching places only he could.  
He stayed with a slow rhythm, not wanting to hurt my wrists, I'm guessing, until I begged him for more.  
"Sam. Please."  
"Harder or slower?" he asked as he rocked into me, moving slower.  
"Harder please," I told him and tried to move against him but the ropes on my wrists, binding me to the bed prohibited that. He slammed into me hard and I moaned out.  
He kept moving harder into me, until he reached down and flicked my clit with his thumb and I clenched around him and took him over the edge with me.  
"Fuck!" He screamed out and slammed into me one last time, before he rested his head at my breast to catch his breath, while I tried to catch my own. He moved off and out of me and took off the blind fold. I blinked at what little light we kept on in the bedroom. His eyes looked into mine.  
The look in them said a thousand things words couldn't and I picked my head up and caught his lips with my own. He reached over and started to untie me. There might have been a little pain but with his lips on mine and my mind a million miles away, I didn't feel any of it. He released my lips and went to untie my other wrist. I sighed as I pulled my arm back down. I rubbed my wrists and then settled into Sam's side as he held out an arm for me to curl under. I giggled then leaned back to kiss him.  
"That was fun," I told him and felt his smile in my hair as I laid on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, that hadn't quite settled.  
"Yeah it was. I'm glad I didn't hurt you this time," he said as his hand landed on my stomach and I ran my finger nails up and down his arm.  
"I know you never intentionally would. So you can save the guilt trip, since you were not the only one enjoying your bright idea. What else is in that bag of yours?" I asked him. He squeezed my stomach a little and I laughed as it tickled.  
"Wait and see," he whispered against my head, and I shivered as my thoughts went crazy with ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to write a new one. I will be thinking about it though. If you have an idea, shoot it over to me. I am once again behind on requests, but I'll get it up eventually.


End file.
